


Bucky's new BFF

by Toffeechick281



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi graphic violence, accidently kinda dark in parts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffeechick281/pseuds/Toffeechick281
Summary: A girl with telepathic powers is bonded to Bucky while he is with hydra. he then breaks her out and gives her to the Avengers after the whole winter soldier thing went down and now she's left alone to deal with all the crap that comes with sharing a brain with that whole mess of a man.





	1. WTF Bucky

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mean to make it so dark in the start but i promise it will get more lighthearted. Funny shit goes down I swear but it'll take a few chapters before i figure out if it should be a bunch of semi-linking one shots or an actual story.

4 years, 3 months, 24 days and 9hours. That is how long I was kept hostage for.

Having a druggie mother who sold you to a secret agency when you were eleven fucks you up in ways you can’t even imagine and then having a super soldier from the 40’s try and kill you doesn’t help either.

Ever since I was three I knew what people were thinking and feeling, usually the sound was like when your in a busy place and everyone is talking but you can’t hear what any of them where saying but if I concentrated I could pick up on the surface chatter of someone’s mind.

My mother on the other hand wasn’t so lucky, with no one to teach her how to control her powers she thought for most of her life she was going crazy and by the time she realised she could read minds she was so damaged by years of substance abuse that she wasn’t mother of the year. By the time I was ten I had pretty much perfected my mental shields against the thoughts and emotions that would otherwise flood my body.

 

My first year there was spent mainly being a lab rat, testing my powers and trying to see if they could make me a more mouldable tool.

Then they got frustrated at my reluctance to give up the will to fight so the sent in the big guns in the form of the Winter Soldier. After what felt like days of unbearable pain in a last ditch effort to fight back I dropped all my shields and reached into his mind.

I can still remember the moment our minds met, the explosion of synapses melting together and forming something that felt like nothing I had ever felt before. His consciousness flooding around my mind at impossible speeds, drowning me.

I could feel my skin through his hands as he grasps my neck, the smell of my blood dribbling out my ears as he leans his face close to mine before me both collapse.

We were both in comas for twelve days as our brains tried to cope with the whole fucking mess. Ever since I woke up I’ve had random bursts of memories, feelings and sensory experiences that most defiantly were not mine.

The first time they wiped his memories after we awoke nearly killed me, the pain was like someone was pouring acid through every part in my brain and then ripping out my nerves one by one and lighting them on fire, and as soon as they realised that the process didn’t damage my brain they didn’t see a reason to stop just because of my pain.

When they realised that he was unable to hurt me and had fierce protective instincts over me they used it to keep him on an even shorter leash that before, threatening to punish me every time they thought his conditioning was weakening.

 

As time passed our bond got even stronger and after not long we had formed a psychic connection that they didn’t know about so we could talk to each other without them monitoring us.

“ _I remember being on a Ferris Wheel”_ he said one night, sitting in his cell on the other side of the facility.

“ _When, before this whole thing happened? I thought you couldn’t remember anything?”_ I said.

“ _I remember Ferris Wheel’s and the smell of the sea in the summer”_ he says, sadness bubbling up. I gently reach through the bond and send him waves of calm.

“ _They took it from me, all of it and the moment I think I’m getting it back they rip it out again”_ his yelling bouncing around my skull.

“ _Jamie, When we get out of here we are going to burn them all to the ground, you can’t grow more heads when you’re a pile of ash”_ I promise him. That was the day we decided it was enough and if we ever wanted to see what life was truly like we had to escape.

 

 

I watched through his eyes as he rebelled against Hydra. I felt his fear as he tried to find out where they were keeping me, terrified of what they were doing to me as punishment for his rebellion. It was when S.H.I.E.L.D was discovered to be Hydra and their best weapon had gone rouge that they decided to act on there back up plan of breeding a new generation of psychically enhanced super soldiers by forcibly impregnating me as they didn’t have enough information on how my powers were passed on to risk taking my eggs and using up the only supply of winter soldier sperm only for it to fail. I was jabbed with something to make me more compliant and dressed in only a paper hospital gown with my feet locked it stirrups, men in lab coats rushing around me as the room started to spin. I felt a hand push my knees apart and just as I was passing out I saw the doors being ripped off their hinges.

 

I woke up in a dimly lit room with a splitting headache and looking around realised that it was a hospital room. I tried to pull off the wires attached to me, alarms blaring as I rush towards the door but before I can get it open a wave of dizziness sweeps over me and I fall to the floor. I feel the door open as I vomit all over the floor, bile dripping from my lips.

“You should not be out of bed” a firm voice told me as I was picked up and pulled towards the bed. I thrash around and manage to get free, running out into the hallway. Using my powers I manage to avoid running into anyone and manage to find a pretty good hiding spot in an open-air duct. Crawling around I try to map my way around, spying the security teams rush around below me when I sense I am not alone in the vents. I turn a corner and see a man commando crawling towards me, surprise on his face.

“Hey kid, what the hell are you doing in here?” he yells and reaches out to grab my ankle. I shriek and kick out, connecting with a satisfying crunch as I break his nose. While he’s distracted I scuttle back the way I came and find an empty room that I can drop into, my landing a little messier than I had planned. Looking around I see I’m in some sort of garage, with tools and half built machines lying around everywhere. A man with a greasy band t-shirt and ripped jeans comes in through the door and looks me straight in the eyes before looking back down at his phone. It takes him a second to realise that he isn’t alone but before he can do anything I grab a shard of jagged metal from the closest table and push it up to my neck.

“You won’t take me prisoner again, I’ll die before I let that happen” I scream and back into the wall.

“What the hell are you on about? Why would I want to keep you prisoner, I don’t even know who you are?” he says, taping angrily away at his phone again.

“Bullshit, you would never let me go after what Jamie did” I yell, blood dripping down my neck from the growing cut.

“Hey I’m not going to hurt you, I don’t know who Jamie is or what they did but it’s not in my interests to kidnap kids” he says and walks slowly towards me. Just before he reaches me the man from before drops down from the same vent as I came in through and wraps his arms around my waist. I jerk and swing the metal round and dig it into his arm, trying to break away.

“Fuck, Tony grab her” he yells as he falls to the floor, blood pooling around him. The other man quickly reacts and tackles me, putting his entire weight into pinning me to the floor. I see more people run into the room, someone’s shouting orders and soon tony gets up off me and there is the same doctor as before crouching in front of me.

“Tony for gods sake, she is half your size and the first thing you think to do is sit on her?” the large blond man yells, slapping him around the head.

“She breaks into my lab, shanks Clint and then tries to escape and your yelling at me? Wow Cap get your priorities straight” he responds.

“We need medical down here now, she hit an artery” the doctor says, hovering over Clint.

“Wow kid you’re really something” Tony laughs. The heightened emotions around the room bombarding me and making me ache with overstimulation. I fall to the floor and put my hands over my head in an attempt to shut everything out.

“EVERYONE SHUT UP! Tony get out and take Steve with you, she is having a panic attack and your comments are not helping” the doctor yelled, the room hushing in a second.

“Wow Bruce I’ve never seen you this way, should we be worried?” Tony laughs as Steve drags him out the door.

Some nurses rush in with a gurney a second later and efficiently remove the bleeding man from the room without saying a word. Bruce slowly walks over to me, crouching before me.

“I’m gonna sit right here with you until you calm down and then will you let me look at your neck? You’re not in trouble for hurting Clint” he says. I cling onto the soothing waves he emits and try and slow down my breathing.

“Are you HYDRA?” I whisper.

“No honey, where not HYDRA” he says and I can hear in his mind that it’s the truth.

“Then where am I and how did I get here?” I ask, pulling my knees to my chest.

“You were brought in by a man names James Barnes, both of you covered in blood and he just walked into the lobby with you unconscious in his arms and put you down on the reception desk and walked out, disappeared before security could find him” he explained.

“Do you remember what happened before you woke up here?” he asks.

“I was being held by HYDRA, they wanted to turn my powers into a weapon but before they could Jamie escaped and so they decided that they only way they had a chance at making more of both of us was to mix our DNA together to make a new generation of super soldiers but when they were about to artificially inseminate me he found me again and then I blacked out” I blubber out in one rushed breath. He just nods and reaches into a medical bag he must have grabbed in all the commotion and pulled out some gauze and a bottle of iodine.

“Is it ok if I put this on your neck? That cut looks pretty nasty” he smiles and waves the gauze in the direction of my throat. I nod and pull my hair out of the way, wincing as he pores the iodine on the open gash before quickly wrapping the bandage around my neck.

“I would like to do a full exam of you, you were in pretty bad shape when you were brought in and we have female doctors who can do if you prefer” he asks. I just nod before standing.

“Can you tell me your name?” he asks as we get into the lift.

“Ivy, Ivy Baker”


	2. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve get to know a little about what happened to Ivy at HYDRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has mentions of underage non-con but nothing happens. Also gets a little messy at one point so be warned.

After a quick look over by a woman who introduced herself as Dr Cho I was given a diagnoses of malnourishment and in need of about a life times worth of therapy I was finally alone with myself for the first time in five years. After a few hours I heard a knock before Captain America himself popped his head in.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

“Sure, I couldn’t stop you if I wanted to” I mumbled. He signed and walked over to the chair in the corner of the tiny hospital room.

“Ivy is it? You aren’t being held hostage anymore, if you want to leave you and free to” he said leaning forward and putting his hand on my shin.

“What do you want?” I snap, pulling my legs to my chest.

“I just wanted to ask you about Bucky” he replied.

“Who? Oh you mean Jamie”

“Yes, what happened before he brought you here?” he asked.

“I should begin from the start. When I was eleven my drug abusing mother sold my to HYDRA for a cure for her telepathy, which turned out to be a bullet to the head, but luckily for me I had got a pretty good handle on my abilities before the cycle got a chance to repeat itself.

I was studied and tested on for months before they got pissed off at my reluctance to obey their brain washing so they decided to send in the Winter Soldier in to try and scare me into doing what they wanted, he spent hours torturing me, including breaking every bone from my knuckles to my upper forearm, before my powers tried to fight back but it wound up mashing our brain together and now we have this messed up connection and this bond that still confuses the hell out of me, like we can read each others minds and sometimes tastes and smells get mixed up and now he has this fierce protective instinct over me and I barley know him but I miss him so much” I ramble through a flood of tears.

“I promise you that you’re welcome to stay here as long as you like and if that is not what you want then we can help you find somewhere else to stay, and I will do everything in my power to make sure that HYDRA will never get you again” He vows.

“I think I might stay for a few nights, if that’s ok” I say, wiping the snot from my face on a hankie he suddenly produced and handed to me. God he was old fashioned.

“Good, Tony has set up a room on the residential floor of the tower so you will have somewhere that’s yours for as long as you’d like to stay here” he smiles and gets up out of the chair to start towards the door.

“If you ever want to talk about anything I’m just down the hall from you” he said before shutting the door behind him.

 

 

I spent the next week in various states of panic, waiting for any news about Jamie. Little bits of sensory glitches where the only things I had to cling to know that he was vaguely ok, like I would be watching TV eating toast and then all of a sudden all I can taste is burning alcohol and greasy burger. Every now and then ill get a few words reassuring me that he’s coming back and not to worry but it still makes my stomach lurch every time I think about that I might never see him again.

 

“I wish he would just come back, he left me with a man he barley remembers to protect me and I thought that now that we are both free from HYDRA that we would get a chance to actually get to know each other” I say to Steve one night.

“He killed a man in front of me once. I was twelve  and had woken up to find not only had I gotten my first period but also one of the guards who had taken a inappropriate interest in me standing over me” I say, feeling the anger coming off Steve in waves.

“By the time he had pulled back the bedding and saw the blood Jamie had broken open my cell door, we had only had been bonded for about two weeks at that point, and the guard just turned to him and said “ That is fucking disgusting, you can have her now” and that is when Jamie put his hand through his chest” I said.

“I am deeply sorry that you had to experience any of that, truly” he says taking my hand.

“I feel guilty that he was practically your platonic soul mate and then I came along and steal him and you didn’t even get a chance to defend your place as top best friend” I blubber.

“Ivy listen to me I was Bucky’s best friend and you are Jamie’s best friend, they are two very different people so in my mind you didn’t replace anyone” he assures me.

“Are you sure?” I sniffle.

“I’m sure” he promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if you guys want it as a story or one shots.


	3. Cognitave Recalibration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this but i just wanted to get something posted. Ive been wracking my brain about how i could get this chapter done so i can continue this story as i had to get this out of the way. Please comment if you guys have any ideas about what could happen next.

Sirens blaring, people running around like headless chickens and a general vibe of chaos around me as I stumble into the common area, still half asleep.

“Ivy we found him, he was seen attacking a man near Queens and Spiderman in trying to stop bring him in now but he is not coming quietly” Steve said, rushing to get into his uniform.

“Something’s wrong, I can’t feel him” I tell him while trying to tug my slippers on “I'm coming with you”.

“I suppose this is karma for all the times Bucky pulled me out of danger” Steve muttered “Stay in the quinjet and don’t get in the way” he said trying very hard to look like Captain America while jumping around pulling his pants on.

 

“JAMIE STOP” I yell as I rush out of the quinjet, to see the Winter Soldier trying his best to kill Spiderman.

“Its too late, I already used the book” that voice, I know that voice. Looking behind him around I see a man who still gives me nightmares, blood dripping down his face from where his nose had been broken.

“Sir do you need medical attention” Steve asked, stepping closer.

“Do not help him that monster ,He is one of HYDRA’s top thugs and the man who decided to turn me into a brood mare after Jamie went AWOL” I growl.

“Captain, sir I need some help here” Spiderman asks, struggling to hold Jamie back.

“That isn’t my Jamie, he’s had his programming triggered” I tell everyone, shaking myself out of the panic attack that was brewing. “Hold him down and I'm going to try and break the command” I tell Steve, who relays the order for the rest of the team.

“And if that doesn’t work?” Clint asked, trying to grab his arm.

“Cognitive recalibration” I say, winking at him. They finally get him pinned to the ground, still wiggling. Clambering into his chest I grab his head and forced him to look at me.

“Jamie look at me its Ivy, I need you to try and focus” I tell him, staring into his unfocused eyes. He stills for a second before roaring and thrusting his hips up to buck me off him.

“Ok lets try a different approach, **Стенд вниз солдат, ваша миссия окончена”** I tell him, hoping to at least get him to stop fighting us.

“ **убить девушку, она является врагом Гидра** ” the bastard yelled, before his mouth was webbed shut.

“You’ve seen what he does to people who hurt me, you want me to let him go and set him on you?” I yell at him.

“Ok I gotta do this by hand and I'm winging this so there is a real chance that it could all go wrong” I grunt and try and reach into his mind but all I could hear was an angry whooshing noise. “ _Jamie I need you to try and ignore what your mind wants you to do. Do not listen to any other voice other but mine, look at me and try and take some deep breaths”_ I calmly tell him. I can hear all this yelling behind me and taking a quick look around the area is suddenly full of shiny black SUV’s and people with guns.

“ _The mission is complete, no casualties and the enemy has been neutralised”_ I tell him, felling him start to struggle less.

“We need to take him into custody, please stand back” a man in an expensive suit and an aura of superiority said, putting his hand on my shoulder and trying to pull me off him.

“I am the only thing keeping us all safe right now, so back off” I hiss at him.

“This man is a known terrorist and a level 5 threat, he will be taken with us and assessed” he tells me, putting his hand on his gun.

“He is a mentally ill and has brain damage, **_that_** man over there is the person you need to be taking away so do your job” Tony said, stepping in and glaring at the man. The rude man just snorts an angry breath and turns to Brad, cutting the webbing off him and shoving him in the back of one of the shiny cars. I feel fog of Jamie’s mind start to clear and the sheer panic and distress coming through made me want to vomit.

“ _Ivy I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect you”_ Jamie whimpers while tears dribble down his cheeks. “ _Your not in trouble please come with us, please I just want this to be over and for my life to start and it can’t happen if I'm playing Rapunzel in a tower”_ I beg him.

“Bucky please come with us they know that you didn’t know what you were doing and I will be with you every step, till the end of the line” Steve says, clutching his hand for dear life. Jamie just lets out a sob and nods and everybody slowly lets him go so we can all get up of the ground.

“Its all going to be ok, everything will be ok” I promise, walking with the boys towards the quinjet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> When it comes to dealing with the telepathy Ivy is like Queenie from fantastic beasts and deals with it well and her mother was like Buffy from the episode Earshot. The connection between her and bucky is sorta sense-8ish and a bit of Jax and Stein from the flash if that makes any sense.


End file.
